Guide to Huttese
Hi all! I'll be creating a Huttese grammar and dictionary on here for the use of writers and people who like Star Wars. :) Conjugating Huttese Verbs: ' '*Note: All Huttese Verbs are regular. No exceptions. ' Let's start with the essential verb "to be": "'ka" Present of "to be," "ka" *'Notice Jabba's use of "kanki" in his statement that Leia will soon learn to appreciate him. ' "Ooncha tooma laya kanki, ya eema loka yahlee." In fact, the second person form of the verb is the same in either the present or future tenses. Now let's move on to other verbs and how to conjugate them in different tenses. ''' '''Present Tense Endings Examples Continous Present (i.e., "I am..." Examples Future Tense (note that the 2nd Person Future is the same as the 2nd Person Present. Context will determine the meaning). ''' '''Examples Past Tense (Simple) Examples Note: The imperative mood is the verb plus the following endings: ''' Singular: -y Plural: -chun '''Examples Gantay je ya shiba:: Bring me the girl! Gantachun je ya chiba!: Bring me the girl! Huttese Vocabulary Nouns ancestor: aya ancestry: ayo bank: banku bargain: bargon bath: armi bather: armu blasto: blaster blood: awar chuka: hair civilized system: choda day: ari departure: achur distributor: chasi evening: aleypa favorite (boy): bukee fish: chaya judge: chani leader: bosee man: ban measure: che meat: bala messenger: chisku mortar: chakar ocean: ambuno old woman: baja people: banwu port: achi price: che kopa race: chawa shoulder: bongo sister: bana star: chaska strength: bamba swimmer: aldi thing: bata truth: chigu teacher: amani water: apa Verbs (given in the infinitive form) to bathe: arma to begin: baza to believe: bunga to borrow: ayna to be able to (can): ati to catch: beecha to charge (money): chinka to cheat: chita to choose: agal to come: ama to come over (i.e., "heel"): eitha to confuse: babu to depart: achura to die: cho to distribute: chasa to drop: bon to exterminate: boya to gather: bola to go: banki to happen: buda to have no/have not: ainti to hate: chikan to implement: choko to judge: chani to lead: bosa to look (for): boshka (de) to make: bato to prefer: akia to reach: arpa to ripen: buga to swim: alda to teach: amana to unite: chanta to vehicle: antua to watch: asha Adjectives - Adjectives in Huttese always go before the noun they modify best: chonki blue: angas brown: chempe careful: chesa clear: chisa cold: chiri dry: chaka drier: chaki inventive: areepa just (right): chang late: aley mere: choska quiet: ching red: boka skillful: amauta straight: chigan thirsty: chuga true: chiga wet: api wide: amba Adverbs carefully: chesko finally: chispo Prepositions, Conjunctions, and Articles and: chone for, to: a here: da much: ashka next: bee that (conj.): ame there: chay this time: anko those: bo Greetings hello: achuta Pronouns their: anku us: buti you?: chuba? Days of the Week Tuesday: Antari Months February: Bugas April: Arua aspa present Numbers fraction (1/..): chigat/ hundred: boj nine: beeska ten: chong (NOTE: chonge = -teen) Exclamations Die!: Boska! chul cold n. chulta dive v. chulti diver chunkay admit v. chuppa fan chusa empty adj. chuta somewhere chuy single adj. chuzu find v. da -ed daa that daga by, according prp. dampa waste dump dana home n. danko home adv. dar too, also dawa four num. de for, of prp. deza March di in, of di kato where disa personality do p.p. do belia nok scum do pat misguided do tikti fed up doba tell v. doga sing v. dogi singer dogu song dongol near adj. dongol a near to dono near prp. donomas neighbor donu approach v. dopa two num.take dopo bi-, di- dowat wait v. doy that is duga bitter adj. duki fail v. dunki young man dupi move v. dusta duster duwa his dwana sell v. dwani seller e and enki be v. erga child ga of prp. gaba read v. gala healthy adj. galu health gan more, -er (comparative) ganda watch v. gandi guard n. ganta bring v. gapari cry (shout) v. gar rather gara air gari male adj. gasa freeze v. gasu frost gata buy v. gati buyer Gatol Mercury astron. gatolari Wednesday gatu market geli dirty adj. gera feed v. gesi peaceful adj. geso peace gespi glass geta early gethen dark adj. getpa morning gi let v. giba stay v. gilu naked adj. gir act, action giwa coward adj. goba seven num. goch lake goda follow v. gola beginning golki silver gopa rich adj. gopu January gora herb bot. gori gold gosu husband Grido Greedo gu after numerals gula bad adj. gulpa lose v. gulu bad adj. gur guest gushu meal gutu better haa who hagwa do not hampa heal v. hampi doctor hamporo pharmacy hampremi hospital hampu medicine hana high adj. hanga sky hania hand over v. hapi hold v. hasa fall v. hatari raise (something) v. hatta glorious adj. hattak Hutt-size adj. hatti Huttese adj. hatun big adj. hay how much haz all, each, every hesa easy adj. hesko easily higi zero hili juice himpi somebody hina like adv. hira ability ho it acc. Hocha Saturn astron. hochari Saturday hoda compete hodrada challenge n. hoga amuse v. hogu July hok alien adj. honga week hono who rel. honta saturate v. hopa help v. hopo know v. hosa what if hota hour huch number hucha calculate v. hugu bear zool. n. huha them hunto eight num. huta stranger ichaga but Ilapa Jupiter astron. ilapari Thursday iman for (duration) prp. impi color imuro May ingola English adj. inka un--able intari Sunday inti sun ipa I may iskay both num. isok at all ispona Spanish adj. isti do itola Italian adj. ix I will ja -able Jabba Jabba jaga foot jagar land (to till) jala beach jalom wink v. jana last (final) adj. janki scrapmetal Jaska Venus astron. jaskari Friday jay light (not heavy) adj. je me Jeday Jedi jenki throw v. jey arrival jeya arrive v. ji I jiji we jimpa opposite prp. jimpu forehead jinga lose (way) v. jisa in prp. jiwa leave v. jompi belt joppay when jor with prp. jori son jospi fly zool. ka this kabuk enough kachari permission kachi salt n. kahina thus kaja send v. kaji sender kalia disappointment kalka coupling kalkat perfect adj. kama until prp. kancha light (not dark) adj. kanchi light n. kanga bake v. kani bite v. kanja farm kanki style kanuta money kapa hand kapas very kapi catch v. kara skin karas give v. karita card karki sour adj. karko oxygen karku oxide karu distance kasa break v. kaska stick v. kasku ticket kasta show v. katua meet v. kava how kayari learn v. kayna last (the one before) adj. kaynari yesterday kayu language ke that conj. kelem coal kelen willing adj. kelenko willingly kelga write v. kelgar book kelgi writer kelgoro library keru hot (spicy) adj. keten rate ki what ki- short kiba after (direction) kiban after prp. kicha open v. kichi regret n. kido return v. kikal narrow adj. kila moon kilari Monday kilia kill kilin head, top kilina beginning kim without prp. kimposta blind adj. kin three num. kio yellow adj. kipuna shoot v. kirim dumb adj. kirina deaf adj. kiru tooth kispa free adj. kita six num. kiya short adj. ko adverbial particle after adjectives kocha active adj. kochkoyari sport koga bed kolka smuggle v. kolki smuggler kolpa run v. kolpi runner komer green adj. kon poor adj. konchi where kong now kongari this day konia only kopa value n. kopa cost v. korku body koshka half koth good koto recognize kox it will, he must be koyari exercise v. koza live v. kozona residence krispo fry v. ku this one kuchi pig kul we (you and I), us (you and me) kuli purple adj. kulia de possess kun imperial kuna going kunga forget v. kur mind power kusak June kushu cruiser kusi happy adj. kuta cut v. kutis knife la they lanka till v. lanki farmer lanku expensive adj. lasko slowly laso slow adj. lia nice longa take (medicine) v. lonta try v. lorda lord lota lap v. loya out (direction) loyan outside adv. lugas exit, go out lumba cuisine, kitchen lumbi cook n. lumbu cook v. luspi flee v. luto percent ma my machu old adj. magach wash v. maja pleasure maji classic adj. maka repay v. makachisa payoff makan if malia long mana nothing manabu nobody manay I will end up manja fear n. manta because manu mother marka land (country) mas fellow masa again masu bat zool. may which maya weak-minded adj. mayu river me I am, I have men (yo) I have met I would meta period migu starch mika eat v. mikremi restaurant miku food mila wash (hands) v. milona toilet mindi ya methinks miski sweet adj. misku honey mita own v. miya ugly adj. mo at prp. mogana war mogani warrior moki place v. monia lend v. monku old (worn) adj. mos station mota motor moy round adj. moya turn around v. muga hill mulia work mulira payment muna love v. muna ja pretty adj. muni lover muri bounty muru seed musta front na is nacho shop n. na di kato where is naga want v. nal jewel nami so that nara pain nay of prp. nazba order v. nazda strike v. ne not nedo press v. nen un- nenki be not v. ney together ni such a ni aga and then nian road niawi first nich time, occasion nichu away nihon Japanese adj. niman while n. nina fire n. ning put v. nira burn v. nishu a lot nita play (music) v. nith superlative niuta destroy v. nix we will niy immediate adj. niyko immediately adv. no some nobata something nogat brain nolia respect, honor noma around prp. noni chance noru breast notto you won't be able to nowan some more nu to (before infinitive) numa idea nupa new adj. nuto to you nyuma pushed in v. o or obi weaver obo weave v. oga enemy oju old man okal crush v. ol young adj. ona place onga ill adj. org mountain os little adv. osaya cheap adj. oshi daughter oto will v. oyga complain v. pacha earth, world pachi part pada country (state) padamas countryman padawan statesman padruna citizen paga coming adj. pagari tomorrow pagi future n. paguta offer n. + v. pala full adj. palko fully pampa plain n. pana before prp. panta wrong adj. panti pink adj. panya right (direction) adj. panyan to the right adv. papa potato par ship para rain v. pargola December paru orange (color) adj. pas also pasa switch n. pasti far patisa friend pawa power pay please pe on, over pharanga French adj. phoka blow v. phuepa sweep up v. pi when, while pi- small pi char never pich too, too much pidunki boy pihota fool pika name n. piku call v. pinka jump v. pinki springer pinta street pinya angry adj. pirka build v. pirku building pisi few adj. pisku bird pith less (not more) adj. piti squash v. pitu beat v. piya small adj. pizgu five num. poko big-wig pola fly v. poli flier ponka space ponki stop v. ponya sleep v. pora store v. porata explain v. poro store n. poski sour adj. posku acid posti sight pota pod pudu dung pugal play v. pugali player puka position n. pul need n. pulta person puna say, tell v. punda neck punka door punu work (make effect) v. punyu weapon pura each other puri walk v. puru orange n. puska spin v. puti cha naga bet v. rada contest n. rami wife rana tie v. randi activate v. ranti instead of raylun enjoy v. rayma October remi house ri travel v. riban traveler rika know v. rikas science riki scientist riku knowledge rima speak v. rina hearing rini thought n. rinu ear rio level n. ripu leave (go) v. riti snow v. ritu snow n. rituhina snow-white ruku finger rumi stone runa people runtu egg rupha hot (warm) adj. sagaro mass (abundance) sagi let (permit) v. salun entire sama breathe v. sapa any sapha root saru past n. sarun past adj. sati insert v. saya stand v. sayas status sayu stop n. se by prp. sekak all right serina hear v. seruka touch, feel (with the fingers) sethinga smell v. sethonga feel (in the heart) v. setuka look like v. setuka mo see v. shado fast adj. shag slave shana hunt v. shani hunter shiba girl sinchi hard, difficult adj. sipha maybe sith flower sitha bloom v. situa August slimo slimeball so they are sochu train song he, it sora might be soyari bounty hunter stupa fool suba steal v. subi thief sucha wake v. sunka beard suti real adj. suya draw (paint) v. ta your taga sometimes tagwa yes takia safe adj. taka scatter v. taku tar tala line tambo hostel tana detail tanay female n. tanga search v. tangol bow (weapon) n. tani de give up v. tanka end v. tanko in detail tanku end n. tanta group tapa ask v. tapha seem tapu question tara island tari earn v. tarpa sow v. tarpu September tasa clean v. tatu source tawa tower tegu tree teko crowd tekwenti bus teru father thaba marry v. thima word thimoro dictionary thimu mouth thingu nose thongu heart thot as tika brick tikas initiate v. tila cause v. timpa boil v. tinka think v. tio sit, settle v. tirin then tiroy decoration titoki time tiza cargo to to togat walnut togo window toka division toki divide v. tokruna nationality tolpa da better to tonka up (direction) tonkan above adv. tonta tentacle tontha bread topa mo visit v. tora balance torona use v. tota faith toyu bone tuda night tugi greetings tuku eye tulun thunder tumala appreciate v. tun entire tunko entirely tunko la all of them tupa measure v. tupu measure n. tupusha speed tura brother tuta from tuta kato from where tuto night u you are going to uba you uban fearless uga gray adj. uka drink v. uker you must uku drink n. ulwan smuggler umo you (acc.) un you are unas hydrate unki today uno water (in compound words) upa you may ura descend, go down v. ura down (direction) urjenk subject uro west uru fruit uruno underwater adj. usha quick adj. ushki hurry v. ushko quick adv. ushpa ash uska for you uson platform ut you would uta you were utman outlander ux you will uya face uyari understand v. uykasti expression uyna accept v. vo it is von crop vota here's wa when wacha born v. waga cry (weep) v. wak other adj. waka thank v. wakas steam wali well adv. walia store (shop) n. wamma pay wampa hope v. wanchi paa absolutely no wanga one num. wankar drum wanki message wankona post office wanku send (message) v. wanta why waronga thousand num. wasa back (direction) wasan back adv. waska rope waso back n. wata here wato year Watto Watto welma wool wena eternal adj. wenko always wenta carry v. wenti carrier wikas stomach wila inform v. wina grow v. wipi really wipti shipment wira fat n. wishka close v. wolpa very well wompu boat won for wong put fut. wonki mighty adj. ya the yaba add v. yacha take v. yachak student yagan almost yako here yakta city yaku inside (direction) yakun within, inside adv. yana business yanki change v. yantho shade yara bear v. yara koto acknowledge v. yarga hungry adj. yarpa remember v. yarpu memory yasa heavy adj. yavu greet, hail v. yo have v. yobas shame yobas gir outrage yoka joker yokat already yona black adj. yonka enter, go in yontaku tar yoya suffer v. yuga left (direction) yugan to the left adv. yuka ascend, go up v. yuko east yun (de bon) jettison v. yun (de) get rid (of) v. yupa count v. yura white adj. yuras protein za its zay deep adj. zayko deeply